Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Gary Roach Sanderson – jest głównym bohaterem w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Był brytyjskim żołnierzem Sił Specjalnych oraz członkiem międzynarodowej Task Force 141, pod dowództwem kapitana Johna "Soap" MacTavish i działającej podczas III wojny światowej. Posiada rangę sierżanta. Zginął od strzału rewolwerem Magnum .44. Biografia Operacja Kingfish Roach uczestniczył w Operacji Kingfish razem z John'em Price'm, Soap'em, Ghost'em, Sandman'em i Frost'em. Celem misji było zabicie lub schwytanie celu oznaczonego jako "Kingfish" (który okazał się być Władimirem Makarowem). Nie powiodło się, po drużynę przyleciał helikopter. Ewakuowali się wszyscy, oprócz Price'a, który został schwytany przez Rosjan i wysłany do Gułagu. ---- Task Force 141 Roach pierwszy raz pojawił się w Modern Warfare 2 w misji "Alpinista". Towarzyszył Soap'owi w infiltracji rosyjskiej bazy powietrznej w Kazachstanie. Kiedy wspinali się po górach, Roach prawie zginął spadając, ale został uratowany w ostatniej chwili przez Soap'a. Po wspięciu się na górę przedostali się do bazy i odzyskali moduł ACS z rozbitego satelity. W bazie ogłoszono alarm i musieli uciekać skuterami śnieżnymi. ---- Złapanie Alejandro Rojasa Roach dostał misję złapania brazylijskiego handlarza bronią Alejandro Rojasa, który był kontaktem Makarowa. Razem z resztą drużyny ścigał Rojasa, aż w końcu go złapali. Jednak kiedy próbowali wezwać śmigłowiec, nikt nie odpowiadał. Soap zadzwonił wtedy do Nikolaia, aby ten pomógł im w wydostaniu się z faveli. Podczas ucieczki po dachach Roach po raz kolejny nie zdołał przeskoczyć rozpadliny, jednak tym razem Soap nie zdążył mu pomóc. Po odzyskaniu przytomności, Roach zorientował się, że musi uciekać. Nie miał żadnej broni, a w każdym zaułku czaiła się milicja. Jednak szczęśliwie udało mu się dobiec do helikoptera i ewakuować się. ---- Szturm na rosyjską platformę wiertniczą Będąc w Brazylii, Soap i Ghost wyciągnęli od Rojasa, że Makarow nienawidzi więźnia 627, przetrzymywanego w Gułagu. Chcieli go uwolnić, jednak aby to zrobić, musieli pozbyć się wyrzutni SAM zamontowanych na platformach wiertniczych na drodze do Gułagu. Po udanym ataku zneutralizowali wyrzutnie SAM i uwolnili zakładników przetrzymywanych na platformie. Wkrótce przybyli Marines, z którymi Roach i reszta drużyny polecieli do Gułagu. ---- Ratowanie więźnia 627 Po wylądowaniu w Gułagu, wraz ze znacznymi siłami Task Force 141 Roach i reszta przebili się do celi więźnia 627, który okazał się być Price'em. Price i Soap stali przez chwilę oszołomieni (Price nie miał nadziei na wydostanie się z Gułagu, a Soap myślał, że Price jest martwy) po czym musieli uciekać, ponieważ budowla zaczynała się rozpadać. Po dotarciu do dziury w suficie, która sięgała aż na dziedziniec, Roach obrywa kamieniem w głowę, a Soap wystrzeliwuje flarę, aby oznaczyć ich pozycję. Wtedy na dół ze śmigłowca zjeżdża uprząż SPIE, którą wjeżdżają do góry. Na samym dole wyjeżdżał Worm, który prawdopodobnie nie przeżył eksplozji ---- Szturm na bazę okrętów podwodnych ---- Infiltracja kryjówki Makarowa Roach, Ghost i kilku innych członków Task Force 141, osłanianych przez snajperów - Archer'a i Toad'a, miało włamać się do kryjówki Makarowa by go zabić, lub, jeśli go tam nie będzie, znaleźć informacje o możliwym jego miejscu pobytu. Kiedy przechodzą przez las, by dostać się do posiadłości, natrafiają na miny skaczące. Po ich wybuchu zostają ostrzelani moździerzami. Kiedy przebili się do domu, przeżyli już tylko Roach, Ghost, Ozone i Scarecrow ( i snajperzy). Okazuje się, że Makarowa nie ma, więc znajdują jego komputer w biurze i podłączają do niego MPD. W tym czasie nadchodzą ludzie Makarowa. Drużyna musi się rozpaczliwie bronić, aż w końcu MPD zostaje zapełnione. Ozone i Scarecrow nie przeżyli, a Roach i Ghost bięgną z MPD w kierunku polany, na której ma wylądować śmigłowiec. Po drodze Roach zostaje ranny. Ghost ciągnie go do śmigłowca, w czasie gdy Roach ostrzeliwuje Rosjan z AK-47 z granatnikiem. W końcu docierają do śmigłowca, ale zostają zdradzeni przez Shepherda, zastrzeleni i spaleni. Śmierć thumb|center|450px Występowanie Występował w misjach : * Alpinista – odzyskanie modułu ACS z rozbitego satelity. * Wejście – przesłuchanie i zabicie Rojasa oraz jego asystenta. * Gniazdo Szerszeni – ucieczka z faveli. * Jedyny łatwy dzień... był wczoraj – zabezpieczenie platform wiertniczych. * Gułag – uratowanie więźnia 627. * Ewentualność – szturm na bazę okrętów podwodnych. * Niedokończone Sprawy – szturm na kryjówkę Makarowa, Zapełnienie MPD informacjami o Makarowie. Razem z Ghost'em zdradzony i zastrzelony przez Shepherd'a. Ciekawostki *Jego pseudonim oznacza Robal lub Karaluch. *Podczas gry można zobaczyć błąd polskiego tłumaczenia jego przezwiska (pojawia się Gary "Robal" Sanderson; *Ulubioną bronią Roach'a jest ACR. *Jego ACR na początku misji zawsze miał inny celownik - w misji "Alpinista" był to celownik laserowy, w misji "Wejście" miał celownik ACOG, a w misji "Niedokończone Sprawy" zaczynał z ACR'em z celownikiem holograficznym. *Roach, podobnie jak Ghost i Frost, używa maski do zasłonienia twarzy (zobacz tu); *Jeżeli w misji "Loose Ends" za pomocą komendy wyjdziemy z ciała Roach'a zobaczymy, iż posiada dwie pary rąk; tylna w białym deseniu została przeznaczona do podtrzymywania AK-47 w czasie eskortu do punktu ewakuacyjnego przez Ghosta. Dodatkowo jest bez głowy *Miał pecha ze skakaniem na dłuższe odległości. Można to zobaczyć w misji Alpinista i Gniazdo Szerszeni. *Roach - podobnie jak Soap - posiada dziennik. MacTavish wspomina o nim we własnym, słowami: "Afterwards, saw the sgt. writing in a journal. Wonder if he's thinking about PT like I was" *Z dziennika Soap'a możemy dowiedzieć się również, że Roach przypomina mu jego samego przed pięcioma laty, gdy dołączył do SAS po selekcji oraz, że z Sandersonem czuje się o wiele bardziej komfortowo, niż Price z nim samym. *Soap w swoim dzienniku opisuje Roacha słowami: "twardy, wykwalifikowany, lojalny do przesady". *Z zapisków Soapa wynika, iż Gary był jego ulubieńcem. thumb|400px|World model Roach'a 300px-Roach_op_kingfish.png|Roach w "Operacji Kingfish" Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Główne postacie z Call of Duty: Modern warfare 2 Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2